marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
The Spectacular Spider-Man Vol 1 151
. This followed his confession that he witnessed a murder committed by Tombstone 20 years earlier and failed to report it, as seen in . There he wakes up Joe Robertson and tells him that he is available to help Joe whenever he needs it, telling him to have his son Randy get in touch with Peter Parker. Joe, not wanting to get in trouble for Spider-Man being outside his cell, quickly agrees and tells him to go away. When the wall-crawler leaves, Tombstone thanks Joe for not telling Spider-Man he is in the same prison in the cell next to him. He once again reminds Joe that friends should look out for each other since because of Joe's big mouth, they are going to be together in prison for a very long time. At that same moment, Spider-Man is web-slinging away, wondering why his spider-sense is going off, much like it has whenever he sees J. Jonah Jameson recently."Jameson" is setting off Spider-Man's spider-sense because he is actually the Chameleon. The villain took Jameson's place in , something that Spider-Man will not learn until . As he leaves, he is spotted by one of the guards in the watchtower. He is about to sound the alarm until he sees the front page of the Daily Bugle, offering a reward for anyone who can provide proof of Spider-Man committing a crime. Deciding to make money off his discovery, the guard takes a copy of the security footage intending to turn it over to the Bugle.The footage is depicted as being recorded on a VHS tape. This should be considered a topical reference per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616, particularly since VHS technology is obsolete. Two days later, Glory Grant has come to the Plaza Hotel to visit her lover, Eduardo Lobo, of the notorious Lobo Brothers. She arrives as he is going over his latest plans in their war against the Kingpin. She asks to speak to Eduardo privately and she confesses that the gang war makes her fear for his life. He assures her that they will talk about it further at her apartment later in the evening and sends Glory away with a kiss. Meanwhile, Flash Thompson is having lunch with Betty Brant. He is upset that the Daily Bugle is ramping up its anti-Spider-Man rhetoric and vows to take it out on publisher J. Jonah Jameson. Their discussion is interrupted by Glory Grant who comes to tell them about her troubled relationship with Eduardo Lobo. While in the deserts outside Hartsdale, New Mexico, the Puma races to his home. There he reverts back to human form of Thomas Fireheart. Thomas thinks about all the demands and debts he has between his company and his tribe. Seeing the Daily Bugle, he also thinks about the debt of honor he owes to Spider-Man as well, especially their last encounter.The Puma last clashed with Spider-Man in . Noting that the Daily Bugle is constantly attacking Spider-Man, Fireheart is suddenly inspired and calls his secretary. That afternoon, Peter Parker and his wife Mary Jane are out apartment hunting.Peter and Mary Jane are referred to as husband and wife in this story. However, years later, their marriage is erased from existence by the demon Mephisto in . As such they should be considered a common-law couple as opposed to husband and wife here. He can't keep his mind off the fate of Joe Robertson, however, Mary Jane tries to get him to focus. She is upset that they have to look for a new place after they were evicted from their condo at Bedford Towers.Peter and Mary Jane were evicted from their home by Jonathan Caesar in in retaliation to his arrest for trying to kidnap Mary Jane, that happened in - . At least the couple have each other, and they begin to kiss. However, Peter's mood is soured again when he notices yet another negative story about Spider-Man in the Daily Bugle. Furious, he departs to do something about it, changing into Spider-Man along the way. Meanwhile, back at the Lewisburg prison, Joe Robertson is using a steam press in the prison laundry. His hands are almost mangled when Tombstone pushes the lid down. That's when Joe notices that they are not alone, as there is a group of prisoners has surrounded them. Tombstone grabs Joe by the throat, intending to get revenge after Robertson got him arrested and thrown in prison. However, before Tombstone can harm Joe, he is grabbed by a massive prisoner who calls himself Bruiser. He doesn't like how Tombstone is causing trouble and convinces him to let Joe go. Bruiser has decided that he is going to make Joe his "special friend", much to Joe's shock and relief. Tombstone walks away but thinks to himself how he will eventually get at Joe Robertson, one way or the other. While back in New York City, Nick Katzenberg is buying a hot dog from a street vendor when he is snatched off the street by Spider-Man. Spider-Man demands to know who was the mastermind behind the latest smear campaign against him. He gets confirmation that J. Jonah Jameson was behind this, and Spider-Man leaves Katzenberg webbed to a lamp post. When the shady photographer asks how to get free, Spider-Man tells him to lift his arms. Katzenberg does this, causing him to slip out of his sports coat and go crashing to the ground. When a filth covered Nick Katzenberg returns to the Daily Bugle offices, he is laughed at by his colleagues. He storms towards Jameson's office when he bumps into Flash Thompson who also wants to talk to the publisher. The two almost come to blows when suddenly, they hear the muffled cries from Jonah's office. Inside, they find Spider-Man has webbed Jameson onto the ceiling and demands to know why he has gone after the wall-crawler in his paper instead of reporting about the gang war. That's when Katzenberg snaps a photo of Spider-Man threatening his employer. Flash tries to get the camera out of Nick's hands and the two begins struggling. Realizing that he has made the situation worse, Spider-Man flees the scene. After the incident, Jameson orders the front page story be scrapped in favor of one about Spider-Man's attack on Jameson. That's when Glory Grant tells Jonah that she gave Eduardo Lobo the Bugle's files on the Kingpin. Surprisingly, Jonah blows this off and doesn't think it's such a big deal, even when she warns that a gang war might explode across the city. Jameson tells them that a gang war would be profitable for the paper. Sending them away, Jameson returns to his office and tells them to leave him alone. Finally in privacy, "J. Jonah Jameson" drops his disguise, reverting back into the Chameleon. He is happy to hear the news about the impending gang war, intending to use it to his advantage. Later, Betty and Flash walk Glory back to her apartment where they suggest that she go to the police with her knowledge, however, after their talk with Jonah, Glory is more confused than ever. Inside her apartment, Glory finds Eduardo waiting for her. He regretfully tells her that he fears that she will eventually betray him. He then transforms into his wolf form, revealing his true nature to her. As Eduardo approaches her, he apologizes for having to do this, as he truly loved her. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * ** ** ** * * Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * * * * Manny (Hot-Dog Vendor) Locations: * ** Lewisburg Federal Penitentiary * ** *** *** * Items: * * Vehicles: * None | Notes = Continuity Notes | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}